


（ABO）婚后生活

by wenV



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 可爱的Beta奖，请求怀上我的孩子，这能不同意吗？
Relationships: 与那城奖 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	（ABO）婚后生活

“あなた……”在看电视的时候，奖在我身侧抬头看着我，说着往我身边凑的更近了，手指轻轻的在我的手臂上磨蹭。  
我是alpha，而奖是beta，奖之前又是更接近alpha的那种beta，我们是很难有孩子。现在我们结婚两年了，每次做的时候我都是直接射进去，但是奖望着自己的肚子一点动静都没有，很着急。所以奖最近这些日子来一直都引诱我做，想要怀孕有孩子。以前他还曾说我们万一一辈子都没孩子怎么办，我说我不介意，我本来以为他不会愿意生孩子的，但是他显然很在意有没有孩子的事情。  
“怎么？奖又想做？”我故意问他。  
“我…我……我想怀孕……”奖望着我，又摸了摸肚子。  
“操！”老婆这样说，这谁顶得住。  
我将他推倒在沙发上，急切的吻着他，手在他身上胡乱的摸着，他伸手覆上我的阴茎。我的信息素开始疯狂外泄，奖虽然闻不到味道但是感到了压迫感，身体有些发抖。  
我将他的家居裤扯了下来，发现里面的内裤已经变得湿嗒嗒的了，他的后面隐约有什么东西。  
“嗯？奖是在里面藏了什么东西？”说着我的手被什么东西硌到，东西在家居裤的口袋里。我将手伸进了家居裤的口袋里，发现一个小小的粉色的遥控器。奖看着我手里拿着的东西用手挡住了发红的脸。  
“哦……还开着呢！”我发现这个小小的遥控器是无线跳蛋的开关，现在正开着最小档，我离近了发现确实有细小的嗡嗡的声音。  
“我都不知道，奖玩的很开心嘛……”说着我打开了最大档。  
“啊…嗯……老公……”他每次要求饶的时候就用中文叫我老公，说起来这点真的很可爱呢。  
跳蛋在他体内激烈的跳动着，后穴流出了更多的液体，我脱下了他的内裤，这条内裤都快湿透了。  
“啊……不…不要……呀……跳蛋…嗯……要……要…老公……”说着掰开了自己的大腿，手指在自己的臀瓣上向外扒，臀肉陷入指缝中，露出更多穴口的风景。  
“好，老婆说什么是什么。”我伸手将手指伸入他的后穴里，后穴早就柔软的不像样子，内壁湿滑，我故意在前列腺附近磨蹭，不伸向跳蛋。  
“哈……老…老公……嗯……不…不要……玩了……”奖求着我。  
我表面上答应了，但实际上又反复玩弄了好几次才将跳蛋拿出，奖在途中甚至高潮了。  
“嗯……老公……”我知道他想要我进去了，我扶着阴茎挺身进入他的身体，后穴的温度快要将我融化了。  
我浅浅的抽插着，奖细微的呻吟不断传出。  
“进…进……生殖腔……”奖是真的很想要孩子了，每次都让我直接插入生殖腔。  
我听话的找那个熟悉的地方，那个入口，我直接顶开了那块软肉长驱直入，一口气进到了里面，那个小小的生殖腔。  
奖毕竟是个男beta，生殖腔很小，入口也很紧，小小的被顶开了的生殖腔涌出一股液体，温热的液体浇注在我的阴茎上。  
我瞬间有了一种奇妙的感觉，奖的生殖腔里面温暖湿润，而且那里以后很可能会孕育一个小小的生命，怀孕后奖的丰满胸可能也会产奶，甘甜的奶水。我突然觉得很期待，期待一个生命出现在他的肚子里，我们的孩子。  
奖呻吟的像小猫叫一般，轻柔的像羽毛在我的心脏上搔弄，我更大力的甚至有些粗鲁的进入他的身体，他的叫声变得更婉转动听了，声音从我的耳朵进到了我的身体。  
我张嘴吻上他的胸口，在他的胸口胡乱的舔咬着，对着他的乳头吮吸，仿佛他的乳头可以吸出奶来。  
“いやだ……痛……”奖痛呼出声。他的痛呼让我更兴奋了，我甚至想嵌入奖的身体，与他合为一体。  
“奖……怀孕……了可以……给我……喝奶吗？”我一边低声的喘息一边问着奖。  
“嗯……给…给……啊……慢点……”奖说完，我满意的吻了吻奖。  
我在他的身体里撞击着，在迎来高潮前，我告诉他，“我爱你，奖！”


End file.
